


New beginning

by hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt



Series: One more chance [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Degradation, Friends With Benefits, I don't know how to tag I'm so sorry I promise I will learn, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Violence, a little hope in the end, bottom jeongin, hyunin mentionned, minsung mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt/pseuds/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt
Summary: What happens when Jeongin displeases Minho, by saying no to him.





	New beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Recently, bad things have been happening to me and I decided to write and this lead to this story. I do not romanticize rape. I do not think Minho is a rapist he's such a cutie pie ! Hmm, anyways, I hope that you will enjoy this story ! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you liked it.
> 
> I will be back very soon with two much lighter stories, so stay tuned for that !

-Hello hyung.

-Hi, Jeonginnie. How are you ?

-Good. Why did you call ?

-Can you come at my place tonight ? I miss you.

-No. Sorry. I’m not really in the mood.

Jeongin hung up before Minho could answer back, tears appearing in his eyes and effectively blurring his vision.

The blonde-haired boy had confessed to his hyung during a party, where he was completely inebriated. The older boy, who didn’t reciprocate Jeongin’s feelings, decided to make a deal with him, that would satisfy them both. 

That’s how their no-strings attached relationship started.

Minho was using Jeongin, who was definitely easy on the eye according to most people including the older male, to satisfy his needs, and the small took everything he could get from Minho without complaining.

Except for today.He couldn’t do it. 

How could he, when Minho said he missed him when in reality he only missed doing whatever he wanted to his body ? He only missed the body he liked to cover in hickeys whenever he wanted, he liked whispering « Mine » by Jeongin’s ear, never realizing how much it hurt the younger. He was only a body for the man he loved. In the heat of the moment, though, he shivered in pleasure as Minho hit all of his right spots, knowing every single of his weaknesses. The boy loved to think, during their sessions, that Minho cared about him.

His hopes always got crushed after he left Jeongin’s bed, or ushered him to leave because he «had more important things to do ». Jeongin learned, sooner than later, that this important thing was their mutual friend called Jisung, as he met him on his way down the taller male’s apartment complex. He also saw the blue-haired boy he loved so much all over Jisung, during Felix’s parties, he saw them giggling together as he sipped his liquor, and recalled himself trying not to cry at the sight. 

Minho didn’t care about him. He finally stopped to deny it. Subconsciously, he knew right from the start that the other male didn’t care about his soul, and only took his body. However, it was the first time he actually said no to his hyung.

Sighing, the male got up from his comfy couch and lit a few lavender-scented candles as he found the scent to be very calming, taking a book from his bookshelf and sitting back down. What better way to forget about toxic thoughts and relax than read a good book ?

After a few minutes, he was disturbed in his reading by the sound of his front door opening and closing. Jeongin immediately stood up and faced the door. When he saw who was standing by the door, the terrified look in his eyes changed to an annoyed one. When they made their agreement, both males gave each other a double key just in case. Now he was regretting giving Minho a double key. Jeongin crossed his arms under his chest, expression serious.

-Minho hyung, I said no. Not today.  
-You think you have a say in this you little whore ? Huh ?

Minho grabbed Jeongin forcefully, while the younger boy whined in fear. He was scared of his hyung’s behavior. It was the first time the older male crossed his boundaries. The blonde knew Minho liked degrading him but he only did it while they were actually fucking, not before. He opened his rosy lips, to complain and make him stop, but he was quickly shut by a harsh slap on his cheek.

-You don’t get to talk, slut. You only take my cock like the cumslut you are. Did you really think you were allowed to say no to me ? Pathetic.

As he talked, he pushed the frail boy on the couch, starting to undress the squirming Jeongin brutally. The younger couldn’t believe this was really happening to him. 

He was getting abused by the man he loved. 

He wanted to scream for help, but he was frozen under Minho’s harsh touch. The frail boy was frozen in fear as Minho’s lips and hands traveled all over his naked body, as if he had been starved for weeks and the younger’s body was the only food in the horizon. The stronger male left a few love bites on the boy’s pale torso and thighs. Their deep purple and blue hue contrasted again the white skin, almost looking like bruises. The vulnerable boy sobbed uncontrollably while Minho manhandled his lithe body, sitting him in his clothed lap. He took the boy’s pink cock in his hands and jacked him off, wanting to hear him moan like the little slut he was, in vain. Jeongin didn’t get any pleasure from the touch, that seemed be harsher than usual, and almost hurt him. He started shifting on Minho’s strong sculpted thighs, trying to make some distance between himself and the tent he felt under his perky ass. 

This seemed to displease the older male, who slapped him across the face a second time, making Jeongin whine uncomfortably again. The tears that threatened to fall from his eyes finally ran down his reddened cheeks. Minho cooed at the boy, holding his small face in his palms. He liked seeing him like this, liked seeing the mascara that covered his pretty lashes run down his already blushed cheeks from the slaps.

-That’s what you get for disobeying me, slut. Learn your lesson.

The blue-haired boy gripped Jeongin’s thighs, getting his off his lap in one motion. He stood up, taking off his shirt. Normally, Jeongin would drool over his toned chest but now he only trembled in fear because the sight of his body only meant that the moment that he was dreading was getting closer. Minho didn’t get totally undressed, only enough to let his hardened member out.  
He then flipped Jeongin on the couch, without warning, getting him in all fours.  
The fragile boy got his face pressed against the soft pillows of his sofa, effectively muting his loud sobs. His fox-like eyes widened when he felt the tip of Minho’s cock against his entrance. His head immediately turned, to meet dark eyes fixated on his vulnerable form. One of his hands reached behind him to try and push Minho’s thighs away from his pink hole.

-NO PLEASE NO HYUNG STOP PLEASE I BEG YOU.

The older male paid no mind to Jeongin’s loud shouts of pure fear. Instead, he grabbed the shaking hands, holding them with one of his own. He pushed his cock in the younger’s unprepared hole, whispering in his ear all the while the boy under him screamed in sheer pain.

-You can beg however you want, I won’t stop. It’s useless, doll.

The pain the blonde felt was unbearable. He felt like Minho was destroying his body every time he thrusted in, and the burn was too much to handle. He didn’t have time to adjust his body to the excruciating pain, as the older male started jackhammering his tight hole, appreciating how Jeongin’s wall tightened around his thick member.

-Such a slut. You keep saying no but I know that you want my cock, you’re just playing hard to get like all the other bitches like you. You take it like it’s your day job. You’re such a good cumslut for daddy.

The degrading terms hurt Jeongin badly and his mind replayed the names endlessly. The pain he felt as he heard Minho calling him a slut was maybe even worse than the overwhelming pain his body was put in. It hurt him so bad to think the man he loved for 3 years thought of him as a slut, yet kept fucking him every night.

Jeongin screamed as loud as he could, screaming for help, for someone to save him from this nightmare. He couldn’t recognize the older male. He never acted so brutally and never got this violent. Unfortunately, nobody never came to save him from this hell, as Minho forcefully had his way with his skinny body full of marks. He only had his eyes to cry, and continued to scream even though he knew it was useless.

After a few painful minutes, the older male’s harsh thrusts became irregular, meaning he was close. When Jeongin felt Minho’s hips stuttering against his perky bottom and warm cum fill him to the brim, he shivered in discomfort. He felt terrible and disgusting. Like a slut.  
He fell on the couch, cowering and sobbing as Minho put on his clothes, leaving Jeongin to cry his eyes out. Before leaving, he approached the shivering boy, kissing him harshly on the lips, spanking his red ass a few times.

-You were good today, slut. I hope you learned your lesson, hm ?

When he didn’t receive an answer, he slapped Jeongin harder than ever before, eyes suddenly turning much darker.

I didn’t hear. Did you learn your lesson ?

-Yes.

-Yes what ?

-Yes, daddy.

Without adding a word he was out the door, leaving the young boy alone. He touched his shivering lips. Minho stole his first kiss. After he raped him. The older male never kissed Jeongin, only leaving small kisses at the corner of his lips, but nothing more, so the blonde decided to save himself for his true love. Obviously, it wouldn’t be possible anymore.

After regaining his breath, Jeongin went to shower. He wanted to tear his skin off, for he felt completely ruined and dirty. The hot water relaxed his tensed body, as he tried not to cry when he saw all the marks all over his body. He scratched the zone, hard, drawing blood. Maybe if he scratched enough the purple hue would get overpowered by the deep red of his blood ?  
After a few minutes of scratching his pale stomach, drawing blood around the hickeys, he realized that what he was doing was wrong. He couldn’t let the man he had loved destroy him. He needed to be stronger than that.

He got out of the shower and after tending to his new wounds, he slipped a silky robe on and watched the stars, before noticing his phone lighting up.

ɴᴇᴡ ᴍᴇꜱꜱᴀɢᴇ ꜰʀᴏᴍ : ʜʏᴜɴᴊɪɴɴɪᴇ

hey, innie i just wanted to know if i could come over for the night ? felix and chan wanted to be alone and i don’t want my ears to be tainted anyway 

He smiled, before typing.

ɴᴇᴡ ᴍᴇꜱꜱᴀɢᴇ ᴛᴏ : ʜʏᴜɴᴊɪɴɴɪᴇ

Of course ! My house will always be open for you 

Maybe he could have a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW twt :
> 
> @sweet_hyuninnie


End file.
